Sonho Compartilhado
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: [Tradução][Slash] Houve ocasiões em que ambos desejaram o mesmo. Oneshot Erik/Charles, ou também conhecidos como Magneto/Professor Xavier. Um pouco de PWP, não muito. Baseado no universo de X-Men First Class.


**Sonho Compartilhado**

Autoria:** PerlaNegra **(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1063925/PerlaNegra)

Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

**Publicado originalmente em:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/7062640/1/

* * *

— Boa noite... Charles — sussurrou Erik enquanto fazia uma leve inclinação de cabeça a modo de despedida.

Charles não teve tempo de responder; seu copo de brandy mal afastando-se de seus lábios quando seu amigo já estava saindo da biblioteca, deixando-o com a palavra na boca e com muitíssimo mais. Um mar de dúvidas na mente, na alma inquieta e os pelos da nuca completamente eriçados. Não era normal que Erik usasse semelhante tom de voz sempre que se despedia antes de ir dormir.

Charles viu cerrar-se a porta e, em seguida, ouviu os passos discretos de seu amigo distanciando-se daquela habitação. Erik dirigindo-se ao seu quarto, com a resposta a todas suas dúvidas em sua mente disposta, e Charles não pode evitar a forma avassaladora (incomum) em que a tentação o invadiu. E se se permitia uma leve invasão? Só um pouco, apenas para descobrir por que Erik lhe sorria assim quando se despedia, apenas para dar-se conta do porquê seu amigo enrouquecia a voz quando pronunciava seu nome, quando só eram eles e não havia ninguém mais perto. Apenas para saber e poder aplacar aquela sensação que lhe transtornava a paz e o deixava insone e pensativo a noite inteira.

Seria honesto trair assim a petição feita por Erik (_Tem que deixar minha mente em paz_) e sua promessa pessoal de jamais ler a mente de seus amigos?

Charles negou com a cabeça, bebendo de golpe o resto de brandy que quedava no copo. Desabou na poltrona onde estivera sentado pelas duas últimas horas enquanto durara a partida de xadrez, sentindo-se terrivelmente aflito pela curiosidade e pela própria culpa. Culpa não somente de desejar (quase de maneira enfermiça) conhecer mais e mais aquilo que dominava a mente do amigo mais talentoso e complexo que nunca, antes, tivera; senão que também ocorria que se encontrava desejando outras coisas que sabia ser irrealizáveis, que pressentia como impossíveis, que saboreava como um sonho distante e que não lhe permitiam um segundo de paz, nem perto nem longe de Erik. De fato, Charles acreditava que era muito pior quando seu amigo se retirava para dormir depois de ter se despedido _assim_.

Porque Charles não fazia idéia (ou não queria tê-la, aterroriza-o tê-la). Podia ser um talentoso cientista, um experto em genética e um grande conhecedor do comportamento humano, mas Erik representava para ele um terreno inexplorado quando lhe sorria com aquela malícia, quando pronunciava seu nome em um sussurro que causava calafrios em Charles... Quando se retirava para dormir e o deixava a mercê de um mar de confusões, dúvidas e indecisão.

E acontecia cada noite desde que haviam se conhecido. Não apenas durante aquela semana que levavam vivendo na Mansão; Erik já havia apresentado esse curioso comportamento desde os dias em que Charles e ele haviam percorrido os Estados Unidos em busca dos mutantes contatados pelo Cérebro. Desde então e até aquele momento, quando Charles ficava sozinho e com a alma atormentada, passava um par de horas dando mil e uma voltas em todas as idéias que lhe ofereciam uma solução possível e, por fim, esgotava-se emocionalmente, dava-se por vencido e fugia para a segurança de seu quarto. E ali, permitia que sua mão buscasse sob os lençóis, por sob sua calça, exatamente sobre a sua pele ardente, um pouco de alívio ante tamanha pressão.

Mas naquela noite, porém, ainda depois disso, Charles simplesmente não pode dormir. Recostado na cama, a madrugada abrindo caminho, e ele pensando. Dois de seus dedos tamborilando contra o seu cenho, durante minutos completos. A curiosidade lutando contra o bom senso. Ansiedade contra moralidade. Finalmente, deu-se por vencido. Não pode suportar mais.

Pressionou seus dedos e fechou os olhos, permitindo que sua mente se expandisse e corresse em busca dos pensamentos, dos sonhos ou das idéias dessa única pessoa em específico; desse homem que dormia sob o mesmo teto que ele e que praticamente compartia com ele o zelo e o treinamento do pequeno exército que conseguiram reunir. Mordendo-se de culpa e tentando convencer-se de que era a única forma de obter paz, Charles levou sua mente a percorrer o caminho; buscou entre as portas de seu lar até dar com o quarto de seu amigo. Sentiu-o adormecido; o ritmo cardíaco pausado, seu cérebro descansado. A decepção começava a inundá-lo até que percebeu que, apesar de estar dormindo, a mente de Erik estava trabalhando febrilmente.

Encontrava-se sonhando.

Charles voltou a recear por um momento. Abriu os olhos, desconectando-se brevemente, afastando-se um pouco. Engoliu em seco, armando-se de coragem e prometendo-se a si mesmo que, visse o que fosse nos sonhos de seu amigo, jamais o mencionaria e este não teria por que inteirar-se. Convenceu-se de que já havia chegado muito longe para arrepender-se. Que faltava muito pouco para saber... para conhecer. E se era a única forma de ter um pouco de paz e assim, silenciando a voz de sua consciência, Cherles se deixou levar.

Entrou na mente adormecida de Erik Lehnsherr.

**...**

Observar os sonhos das pessoas ainda era mais difícil que observar seus pensamentos lúcidos. Os sonhos eram quase sombras, figuras demasiado esfumaçadas, eventos muitas vezes bizarros, nebulosos e sem sentido. E por isso mesmo, o sonho de Erik o surpreendeu.

Era nítido e cheio de cor. De certo modo, quase parecia uma recordação. Tanto, que Charles teve que reprimir um ofego de surpresa quando viu-se a si mesmo no sonho de seu amigo, tão inteiro e fiel como o era na vida real.

E a surpresa maior não foi a clareza do sonho, mas sim que justamente Erik estivesse sonhando com Charles. Com Charles e si mesmo, aparentemente ambos recostados sobre a cama que Charles lhe presenteara ali na Mansão Xavier; com o antigo tabuleiro de xadrez feito de marfim, que usavam a cada noite, ali, entre os dois. Charles observou o mais detalhadamente possível, sentindo a serenidade emanando do espírito de Erik dentro do sonho; serenidade, alegria e algo que parecia... nostalgia. Não somente via o que o subconsciente de seu amigo estava projetando, também podia perceber seus sentimentos, e a mescla destes o pegou de surpresa. Não estava seguro do que podia significar.

Contudo, Erik parecia crer que esse sonho (os dois jogando xadrez sobre sua cama, dentre todos os sonhos possíveis, por Deus) era um evento do qual gostava; como um momento que lhe brindava paz (a paz que há muito Charles havia desejado possuir). Uma emoção até aquele momento desconhecida para Charles recorreu seu ser por completo, ante a simples descoberta de que Erik parecia feliz ao sonhar com ele.

Mentalmente, Charles deu um passo atrás, decidido a retirar-se, um tanto envergonhado por aquela invasão que estava levando a cabo, mas ao mesmo tempo, em absoluto arrependido. Saber que aquelas partidas de xadrez (as quais nesse momento já eram uma rotina quase sagrada entre os dois), eram motivos de paz e júbilo para seu amigo – tanto como o eram para ele -, fazia que valesse a pena qualquer sacrilégio cometido. Depois de tudo, não era como se Charles fosse...

De repente, a ação dentro do sonho de Erik mudou, e Charles deteve o fio de seus pensamentos. Deu-se conta de que, em algum momento, o tabuleiro de xadrez havia desaparecido da cama.

Tendo estado a ponto de retirar-se da mente de Erik, Charles voltou a concentrar-se para apreciar o sonho com mais clareza – como se fisicamente desse um passo adiante, aproximando-se da cama onde Erik sonhava com ambos, imiscuindo-se mais fundo em sua mente -, porque o tabuleiro de xadrez não apenas não mais estava, senão que, tampouco, restava espaço físico entre os dois, porque agora Charles – o Charles que Erik sonhava – tinha seu corpo inclinado sobre Erik, tinha seu torso completamente colado ao do outro e a mão sobre sua entre perna.

O sobressalto que Charles sentiu ao ver a si mesmo acariciando seu amigo no seu local mais íntimo (embora fosse por cima da roupa), foi tão grande que, por pouco, o faz perder a concentração. Começou a suar de nervosismo e teve que armar-se de coragem para continuar observando, para não perder nenhum segundo daquilo. Engoliu em seco com dificuldade ao ver que seu outro eu conseguia que Erik apresentasse uma ereção. O volume sob sua mão, sob o tecido da calça, duro e enorme, era mais que evidente e Charles de pronto percebeu que lhe custava respirar com normalidade.

No sonho, Erik havia permanecido quieto até aquele momento, apenas observando e desfrutando, embelezado, do que Charles lhe fazia, de vez em quando arqueando seus quadris para cima para encontrar-se com a mão que acariciava com devoção. Mas depois de uns instantes, Erik pareceu perder o controle e, com um punho, tomou Charles pela camisa. De um violento puxão, aproximou-o até si e começou a beijá-lo com paixão.

Estupidamente, inconscientemente, Charles sentiu-se ciumento de não ser ele quem esitvesse sentindo sobre seus lábios a pressão furiosa da boca de Erik, mas somente sua projeção no sonho de seu melhor amigo. Porque agora se dava conta de quais eram os desejos que o mantinham todas as noites desperto, esperando... Agora se dava conta de que se o subconsciente de Erik não o estava enganando, seu amigo também sentia-se assim, _igual_, por ele.

Novamente deu um passo atrás, disposto a sair do sonho. Novamente se retratou quando viu que Erik se incorporava, sem deixar de beijá-lo, sem solta-lo, arrastando-o consigo até que ambos ficaram ajoelhados sobre a cama. Levando um punho até a boca e mordendo-o levemente para não soltar uma exclamação de desejo contido, Charles não pode evitar olhar com ansiedade quando percebeu que Erik estava usando as mãos para desabotoar sua calça.

Com o coração acelerado, Charles viu, fascinado, como Erik liberava sua ereção entre o tecido da peça de roupa, não totalmente aberta, ao menos não o suficiente para cair por seus quadris. Salivando copiosamente e, agora sim, gemendo contra o punho que tinha na boca, Charles admirou a forma com que Erik deixava de beijá-lo e empurrava sua cabeça para baixo, até obrigá-lo a recostar-se de novo sobre a cama e a tomar seu pênis ereto entre os lábios.

A visão de si mesmo chupando freneticamente a ereção de Erik deixou-o sem alento.

Erik tomou-o pelo cabelo e puxou-o, talvez não com muita força porque o Charles do sonho nem sequer franziu o cenho. Ao contrário, pareceu desfrutar. Gemeu despudoradamente, um som rouco e luxurioso que estremeceu a Charles dos pés a cabeça.

Sem perceber, ele também voltou a gemer.

Sem perceber, levou a mão à entre perna e descobriu que, apesar de ter ejaculado há apenas um par de horas antes, voltava a estar duro como uma rocha. Ansioso e tremendo de vontade de liberar-se.

Sem perceber, mentalmente deu um passo adiante, aproximando-se mais da cena, desejando ver (e memorizar) o modo em que a bela ereção de Erik, úmida, brilhante e firme, deslizava prestamente através de seus lábios (embora não pudesse senti-lo, e isso doía. Doía tanto como se lhe fizesse falta uma parte de si mesmo), profundo, seguramente até tocar o fundo de sua garganta, e ouviu-se gemer de júbilo, viu o rosto de Erik enrubescer até parecer a ponto de atear-se em chamas, observou-o fazer uma careta de prazer extremo que quase parecia dor. Viu-o recuar, retirando sua ereção da boca de Charles e grunhir incoerências que não compreendeu.

Tremendo, Charles foi testemunha de como seu amigo continuava sonhando consigo. De como Erik o jogava contra a cama e desabotoava sua calça, arrancando-a em movimentos desesperados e violentos até conseguir baixá-la por completo. De como girava seu corpo entregue e colocava-o de bruços sobre a elegante colcha, de como separava suas nádegas avermelhadas pelo desejo e se lança em cima, conseguindo penetrá-lo de uma só, firme e certeira estocada.

Viu-se a si mesmo naquele sonho sonhado por seu melhor amigo, tão real e tão parecido a ele que não duvidou nem por um instante que, justamente assim, dessa maneira em que estava reagindo a veemente investida de Erik, seriam suas precisas respostas se acaso aquilo chegasse a ocorrer algum dia na vida real.

"Isto", ouviu Erik ofegando enquanto movia-se incansável e agressivo sobre o corpo de Charles, entrando e saindo dele, selvagem e eficaz, "_isto _é o que gostaria de fazer com você se estivesse seguro de que você também o deseja, Charles".

Charles ouviu-se gemer longamente e não soube se fora ele ou seu outro eu do sonho.

"Se tão somente eu pudesse ter a sua habilidade durante um segundo, e poder entrar na sua cabeça de cientista reprimido...", ofegava Erik sem deixar de penetrá-lo, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido, comprimindo Charles cada vez mais e mais contra o colchão e buscando diferentes ângulos, e Charles sentiu que podia morrer, querendo sentir e não apenas observar, desejando ser em verdade o Charles que estava sob o belo e forte corpo de seu amigo, e não apenas uma mera testemunha, "se pudesse ler a sua mente como você faz comigo, poderia... poderia me dar conta."

Repentinamente, Erik girou sua cabeça e encarou Charles (o verdadeiro Charles, o intruso, o que estava contemplando, embelezado, como seu amigo o fodia em um furioso sonho úmido), fitando-o por cima de seu ombro enquanto seguia fazendo amor com seu outro eu.

"Você também deseja, Charles?", perguntou-lhe, os dentes apertados, os olhos destelhando perigosa paixão. Seu corpo movendo-se sem descanso.

Charles se descobriu assentindo desesperadamente antes de pensar no que estava fazendo. Murmurando um frenético "Sim, Erik, eu desejo" antes de se dar conta de que era o que realmente estava acontecendo. Erik sorriu-lhe quase com malícia, e então Charles fechou os olhos e o sonho desapareceu. Sentiu-se lançado para trás, de volta a sua cama, ao seu quarto. A mão deslizando acima e abaixo por toda a extensão de sua ereção. Não pode suportar mais e o orgasmo chegou-lhe como nunca antes chegara; invadindo-o por completo, matando-o por um momento, levando-o direto a um mundo resplandecente e cegante, antes de regressá-lo a sua realidade.

Não abriu os olhos à escuridão de seu quarto durante minutos inteiros. Quedou-se ofegante, recostado, com a mão ainda sustendo seu pênis já suavizado, percebendo a umidade que cobria seu estômago. O coração a ponto de sair-lhe do peito.

Finalmente, seu ritmo cardíaco pareceu voltar à normalidade e antes de se dar conta, Charles caiu profundamente adormecido, em um estado quase catatônico desprovido de qualquer pensamento e sonho, como não ocorria desde que Erik chegara em sua vida, há apenas umas semanas atrás.

**...**

Evitou Erik o mais eficientemente que pode fazê-lo durante todo o dia seguinte. Desculpando-se, não desceu para cear. Mas sabia que não poderia ocultar-se para sempre, de forma que quando, as nove em ponto, como todas as noites, Erik chegou a sua biblioteca e tocou suavemente a porta, Charles não teve mais remédio que suspirar profundamente e aceitar que teria que enfrentar a maior vergonha de sua vida.

Seu maior pecado e culpa. Ter-se imiscuído sem permissão no sonho mais íntimo de um querido amigo e saber, sem dúvida alguma, que ele percebera a sua intromissão.

- Adiante – disse, com voz rouca, tentando soar seguro de si. Mas a única coisa da qual teve certeza, foi de não tê-lo conseguido.

Voltando-se de costas para a porta, ouviu-a abrir-se e, em seguida, os passos ágeis de Erik aproximando-se das cadeiras acomodadas em frente ao tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Boa noite, meu amigo.

Surpreendentemente, a voz de Erik não parecia destelhar nem raiva nem reprovação. Charles teve, então, a coragem suficiente para voltar-se e encará-lo, pela primeira vez desde a noite anterior.

- Erik. – A voz ligeiramente trêmula enquanto o amado nome deslizava por sua língua. – Boa noite.

Ali estava Erik, com seu corpo alto e esplêndido dominando toda a biblioteca da antiga Mansão. E não era apenas sua presença física; era também seu extraordinário magnetismo, todo esse poder que parecia ressumar por cada poro de sua pele. De sua pele marcada pela violência e tortura sofridas no campo de concentração.

Uns poucos anos de sua adolescência marcados pela dor. Toda uma vida de agonia e de rancor.

Charles desejou, com todas as forças de seu coração, poder contribuir não somente para acalmar a mente de seu amigo naqueles momentos nos quais necessitava de serenidade para alcançar maior poder. Desejou, com cada fibra de seu ser, poder beijar sua alma. Marcar sua pele com beijos e carícias, sanar as velhas feridas ainda não cicatrizadas. Desejou poder tornar realidade o sonho de Erik, poder servir-lhe de catarse, de desafogo, de alívio.

Compartilhar o sonho com ele e encontrar um remanso de paz.

Erik franziu o cenho e então foi quando Charles deu-se conta de que haviam transcorrido minutos inteiros e eles só estiveram fitando-se sem dizer uma palavra.

- Você pensa muito alto, Charles. – disse Erik então, em um murmúrio mal audível. Tão baixo que para Charles teria sido mais fácil ouvi-lo através de sua mente ao invés de usar os ouvidos.

- O que? – ofegou, sem estar muito seguro de compreender (ou de querer compreender) a que se referia seu amigo.

Erik não respondeu. Apenas ficou de pé ali, junto à cadeira que ocupava todas as noites, olhando para Charles ainda com gesto adusto. Charles resistiu com todas as forças a tentação de entrar em sua mente e inteirar-se do que, demônios, estava pensando.

Não voltaria a fazer tal coisa jamais. Ao menos, não sem o consentimento de seu amigo.

O arrependimento era tanto que mal podia encarar Erik sem girar a cabeça para um lado. Engoliu em seco pesadamente, obrigando-se a mover um braço e fazer com a mão um ademão que convidava Erik sentar-se.

- Começamos a partida? – disse, com a boca seca, as palavras arrastando-se com infinita dificuldade.

O gesto de Erik pareceu suavizar-se um pouco ante suas palavras e incluso a Charles pareceu descobrir um pequeno âmago de sorriso abrindo passagem através do rosto de seu melhor amigo.

- Esperava que o mencionasse – respondeu Erik em voz baixa, sem deixar de olhar para Charles nos olhos. – Embora, agora, se não se importa... gostaria de convidá-lo a jogar em meu quarto.

Charles abriu muito os olhos ante semelhança petição. De fato, estava seguro de que os abrira de tão forma que lhe surpreendeu que Erik não zombasse dele. Em vez disso, o que seu amigo fez foi esperar por sua resposta, seus olhos ardendo com algo que para Charles resultou demasiado familiar e desejado.

Era o desejo veemente que Erik tivera no olhar durante todo o sonho que Charles presenciara na noite anterior.

- No seu quarto? – balbuciou com torpeza, e não se sentiu ofendido quando Erik sorriu ante sua resposta desesperada.

- Veja, Charles – disse Erik, enquanto pegava o tabuleiro da mesinha, um movimento calculado e reverente, como se em vez de um antigo jogo de mesa estivesse pegando o próprio coração de um amante -, ontem a noite tive um sonho... Um sonho apaixonante.

Charles teve que erguer um braço e buscar com a mão o respaldo de sua cadeira porque, se não o tivesse feito, estava seguro de que os joelhos teriam fraquejado e ele desabaria ao chão. Sustendo-se a duras penas, não disse nada e esperou que Erik terminasse de falar.

- ... Um sonho que, amigo meu, realmente gostaria de compartilhar com você. – Erik incorporou-se em toda sua deslumbrante estatura e olhou para Charles direto nos olhos, um sorriso travesso cruzando por seu belo rosto. – Se é que você também deseja, claro.

Dizendo isso e sem esperar resposta, completamente seguro de si mesmo, Erik voltou-se e saiu da biblioteca com o tabuleiro de xadrez entre as mãos. Deixou Charles para trás, este respirando com tanta agitação que chegou a acreditar que se não conseguisse se controlar, provavelmente desmaiaria pela falta de oxigênio.

Pouco duvidando, sabendo-se perdoado e com o infinito alívio que semelhante descoberta estava lhe proporcionando, Charles armou-se de coragem e saiu da biblioteca caminhando o mais firme que suas trêmulas pernas lhe permitiram, fechando a porta suavemente detrás de si. Não demorou a alcançar Erik, que, pacientemente e ainda com esse enigmático sorriso, esperava por ele do lado de fora de seu próprio quarto.

Porque às vezes (e isso não era nada freqüente) sucedia que o professor e o caçador de nazis (tão diferentes entre si, como o dia e a noite), compartilhavam o mesmo sonho. Às vezes acontecia que ambos queriam a mesma coisa, conseguir o mesmo propósito, lograr chegar juntos ao mesmo lugar. E exatamente isso foi o que fizeram durante essa única noite, antes que outros sonhos (muito diferentes, sonhos que os separavam, que os enviavam por caminhos opostos) se interpusessem entre eles e lhes impedissem voltar a jogar o xadrez. Mas enquanto isso ocorria, puderam compartir um sonho onde Charles teve, por sua vez, a oportunidade de cumprir outro de seus objetivos: sanar, ao menos um pouco, não apenas a atormentada mente de seu amigo, senão também sua pele e sua alma.

Depois lhe restaria a recordação daquela noite (convertida, a seu tempo, em um sonho) como único meio de voltar a sentir-se vivo, enquanto esperava sentado (_jamais tão literalmente_) que seu melhor amigo voltasse a compartilhar com ele.

A compartilhar sonhos e partidas de xadrez.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Para meu surpreso espanto de alegria, a autora dessa fanfic, Perla Negra, é a mesma Julieta Potter, autora de duas histórias que traduzi, de outro universo, o potteriano. Então, não foi só um "você tem abertura total para traduzir as minhas histórias", mas um "Inna, sou eu, a Julieta Potter! Lembra?". Digo, é uma grata satisfação para mim ter reencontrado assim, nesses termos inesperados, uma pessoa tão dadivosa como a Julie. E, claro, eu tinha que compartilhar - como, aliás, mencionei à própria Julie em privativo.

Há uma segunda parte dessa história, uma continuação, que também pretendo traduzir e publicar assim que puder.

Sem mais, dedico a presente tradução às fangirls brasileiras (e aos fanboys, por supuesto) do yaoi ao modo X-Men... ou do X-Men ao modo yaoi.

Abraço fraterno,

Inna Puchkin Ievitich


End file.
